During The Hot Case of The
by KateEals
Summary: While pursuing The Hot Case of The...(well she can't really remember right now, seeing as she's in a medically induced coma for the time being), Veronica stumbles upon information about Keith's car crash (from the movie/books) that lands her in trouble and gets her shot, hence the medically induced coma. Intended drama, fun, sarcasm, the Oxford comma, and hyjinx ensue(ing?) No1No's


**Author's Note:** Ummm, see "Additional Author's Note"

During _The Hot Case of The_ …: Prologue

"Veronica!"

Yes, that was both my father, Keith Mars, and my, for lack of a better term, boyfriend, shouting at me when I inexplicably awoke from a drug induced coma with nothing but fear and confusion in my eyes while I struggled with the fact that there was a tube jammed down my throat.

Hey, if you were in a medically induced coma and woke up with a tube jammed down your throat to breathe for you, you'd know where I'm coming from.

But, getting back to the point, yes, I woke up from a medically induced coma with a breathing tube thrust down my dainty throat and freaked the fuck out.

What would you do?

Really?

Be honest now, because there _may be a test_ in the future (!).

If you have no effn' clue what I'm talking about, that may be because you're a normal person. And normal people don't live the life of one Veronica Mars, Juris Doctorate without the actual bragging rights of being an actual lawyer. If that sounds redundant, redundant, well, that's simply just your fault.

So, why DID I wake up from a medically induced coma to my screaming father and Naval Aviator boyfriend, whom happened to be in his tan duty uniform in Neptune, CA while he was supposed to be serving on a volunteer mission on the USS Harry S Truman* at the time, (my boyfriend, not my father; if I found my father lurking around in a Naval duty uniform at his age, I'd seriously question everything I know, not only about my father, but about life in general…about reality as well.)?

*Fun fact, for all the world to know, Truman's given name was only Harry Truman. He, much like U. S. Grant before him, added the "S" to sound more legitimate with a legitimate, "Presidential" middle name. Unlike Grant, however, Truman never intended for his middle name to be an initial for something; he literally made his middle name "S." Those who leave it unpunctuated, though seemingly grammatically incorrect, are actual remaining faithful to his own vison of himself.

Damn coma brain. Seriously, I should be working on solving the case that landed me here, not thinking about useless facts.

How did this happened? How did this start?

I know it had something to do with my Dad's case, but, seeing as I'm in a medically induced coma, I'm not _quite_ able to figure out what the hell is going on.

Maybe if we work through the facts together, currently useless brain, we'll be able to work through the facts and course of events together.

Let's try that, shall we?

 _It all began on normal late fall day, Logan was already off at sea, and Dad and I were onto the hot case of the…_

 **Additional Author's Note:** Yes, I have no clue what's going on either. I just had the burning need to start this story with no clue where it was going. Blame it on a dream I had. Actually, scratch that, blame it on a thought I had while reading one of the V. Mars books about what Logan might do if Veronica was shot while investigating Keith's car wreck. Many thoughts came to me including, but not limited to, "he'd go AWOL to see her; (other internal mind-voice), BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO AWOL! HE'S AN AMERICAN HERO FOR CRYN' OUT LOUD! (back to original voice), Maybe he wouldn't go AWOL, but he'd freakn' be there. (Other voice) OI!"

PS: The aforementioned dream was actually about Veronica ending up in a mental institution and trying to break her way out through thought and solving a case. But then, they say that in dreams, every main character is actually a function of yourself.

Go Figure.

PPS: This is my, the author's, thoughts, not Veronica's coma speak. Sometimes people wonder. Also, as this story is based on a stray thought, and including the fact that I have like 37 different stories going, I'm not sure where this story is going or if I'll continue with it. Yo, I work in the Criminal Justice System; I see how short life is every day. You tell me how much is worth fanfiction.

Peace and always love feedback/reviews,

Eals


End file.
